


many ways lead to goal

by Ceres2412



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceres2412/pseuds/Ceres2412
Summary: Angesetzt zwischen der 4 und 5 Staffel.Nach 3 Monaten hat sich das Leben in Beacon Hills endlich wieder beruhig, bis eine Krankheit Kinder bis zu 10 Jahren in einem Komatösen Zustand zurücklässt ohne ein Zeichen auf irgendeine erklärliche Ursache. Dem Rudel wird schnell bewusst, dass das keine normale Krankheit ist sondern eines fieses Ding das ihnen das Leben schwer macht und es ausschließlich auf Kinder abgesehen hat.





	1. Home comming

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, die ich veröffentliche also bitte geht nicht so hart mit mir ins Gericht, falls ich etwas falsch getagt habe oder ähnliches.   
> Ich bin für Tipps und Kritik dennoch offen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein bekannter Geruch taucht in den Wäldern auf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist so etwas wie die Einleitung. Hier wird noch nicht viel passieren außer das ich einige Umstände erkläre.

Nach dem die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen endlich vorbei wahren und sie aus Mexiko wiederkehrten, kehrte auch in das Leben der Teenager etwas Ruhe ein. Nach der Todesliste hatten sich die beiden Nachbarrudel, also das McCall und das von Satomi, geeinigt den anderen zu helfen und vor Gefahren zu warnen, falls es wieder einmal Probleme gab. Die Mitglieder der Rudel waren in dem Gebiet des anderen geduldet ohne vorher vorsprechen zu müssen. Ein Vorschlag von Deaton und beide Alphas fanden nichts daran auszusetzen. 

Nach einigen Wochen Stubenarrest und tausend Entschuldigungen entspannten sich die Schüler ein wenig und begannen sich wieder auf das Lernen oder auf das Lacross Training zu konzentrieren. Ihre nächtlichen Streifzüge hatten sie aber dennoch bei behalten. Die übernatürliche Welt ließ sie zwar fürs erste in Ruhe. Aber dank des Nemetons hatten sie einen riesigen Magneten direkt vor der Haustür, der Ärger geradezu magisch anzog. 

Diese Nacht waren es Stiles und Scott die durch die Wälder streiften Augen und Ohren offen haltend und in Scotts Fall auch noch die Nase. Es war nun drei Monate her und nichts war passiert, daher war es überraschend einen Geruch aufzunehmen, der nicht von ihrem Rudel stammt oder von einem Tier.  
Als Scott den Geruch erkannt zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab. „Hey Stiles, Derek ist wieder da! Ich kann seine Spur riechen...“ es raschelte in einiger Entfernung, Stiles ging sofort hinter seinem besten Freund in Deckung, während Scott in Alarmbereitschaft seine Muskeln anspannte und den Wald nach potenzieller Gefahr scannte.  
„Du wirst besser daran Spuren zu wittern!“ diese Stimme kannten beide Teenager, sie gehörte einem Mann den sie seit drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatten.  
„Derek!“ Strahlten beide und rannten zu ihm. Er trug wie immer eine schwarze Lederjacke, darunter ein blaues Shirt, eine dunkle Jeans und schwarze Schuhe.  
Derek hatte sich in den letzten Jahren am meisten verändert, früher hatte er immer einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als wolle er irgendetwas kaputt schlagen. Jetzt zierte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen, als er die stürmische Umarmung von Scott erwiderte und Stiles lächelnd zu nickte, während er Scott auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Seit wann bist du wieder zurück?“ fragte Stiles ebenfalls lächelnd, aber nicht ohne dieses skeptische Grinsen auf den Lippen, das bereits eine Art Markenzeichen geworden war.  
„Bin vor zwei Stunden angekommen.“ mehr sagte er nicht dazu, die beiden Männer lösten sich wieder von einander und betrachteten sich erneut.  
Scott konnte gar nicht aufhören zu lächeln.  
„Wie lange wirst du bleiben?“ fragte Stiles und sprach damit die Frage aus, die auch Scott stellen wollte, aber noch nicht dazu kam.  
„Eine Weile. Die Sache mit Kate hat sich herum gesprochen, ebenso wie der Kampf mit den Jägern, Scott. Nun nachdem Chris nicht mehr hier ist, stehst du auf der Abschussliste sehr weit oben. Die Cavaleras lassen dich zwar in Ruhe, aber es gibt andere Jägerfamilien die einen wahren Alpha als Gefahr ansehen. Braeden hat mehrere Aufträge erhalten dich zu eliminieren. Bis sie das geklärt hat bleibe ich hier... außerdem ist es mein Zuhause.“ Es war eine ungewöhnlich lange Rede für Derek, er redete nie so viel auf einmal. Sondern eher sparsam.  
Das Lächeln des Alphas wurde breiter als seine Augen rot aufblitzten, die von Derek antworteten in einem strahlenden blau. Man spürte wie sich das Band zwischen ihnen schloss, es war schon vorher da gewesen, aber es war verkümmert und leblos, jetzt schien es in den Köpfen der beiden zu strahlen und zu pulsieren. 

Selbst Stiles merkte dieses Band, es hatte sich ebenfalls in den letzten drei Monaten entwickelt. Sicher sie hatten schon vorher eine Verbundenheit gespürt, aber nie war das Band zwischen ihnen so stark gewesen, das auch die anderen in seinem Rudel jedes Mitglied spürten.  
„Willkommen im Rudel, Der.“ strahlte nun auch Stiles und reichte Derek die Hand. Nun schien auch die Skepsis vorbei zu sein. Kein Wunder, wenn man sich auf ein Rudelmitglied konzentrierte konnte man seine Emotionen spüren und gerade spürte Stiles von Derek vor allem Freude, Stolz und Sorge.  
„Also wollen wir dann weiter? Morgen ist leider wieder Schule und ich würde wenigstens etwas Schlafen wollen.“ murrte Stiles. Derek und Scott nickten beide.  
„Ihr macht das jetzt jede Nacht?“ fragte der schwarzhaarige und sah sich aufmerksam im Wald um.  
„Nein, nur jede zweite. Wir wechseln uns ab, immer zweier Teams und Sonntags ist Training. Satomis Rudel übernimmt die Ostseite von Beacon Hills und warnt uns vor gefahren, sollte es durch ihr Territorium ziehen. Aber... da ist etwas das Satomi nicht weiß.“ den Rest hatte Scott beinahe Lautlos gesagt, er war sich aber sich das Derek es dennoch gehört hatte. Als Werwolf hörte man meist mehr als man wollte.  
Derek drehte sich zu seinem neuem Alpha und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wirklich dafür könnte der Mann ein Patent anmelden. Der musste das doch vor dem Spiegel heimlich üben!  
„Och... du willst doch jetzt nicht wirklich...?“ begann Stiles und zupfte kurz an Scotts Shirt.  
Scott drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund und machte nichts außer weiter zu lächeln. Aber das war Stiles bereits genug um die Antwort zu kennen. „Das sind 4 Meilen!“  
Alles was Scott tat war ein noch breiteres Lächeln zu zeigen und leicht die Zähne durchscheinen zu lassen.  
„Ich kann dich tragen, wie das letzte mal.“ bot Scott an. Jetzt wanderten beide Augenbrauen von Derek an seinen Haaransatz.  
„Ohhh Dude, wir sagten wir sprechen das niemals an! Ich hatte mir den Knöcheln umgeknickt! Und es war stockfinster!“ fuhr Stiles auf und tippte dem Werwolf mit jedem Wort auf die Brust.  
„Nein, du hast das gesagt, ich sagte gar nichts.“ widersprach Scott und hörte hinter sich ein Glucksen, als würde Derek sich zusammen reißen müssen nicht laut zu lachen.  
„Soll ich dich nun tragen?“ fragte Scott wieder mit diesem gemeinen Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Nein! Ich warte im Wagen!“ Stiles drehte sich auf den Hacken um und marschierte in Richtung Wagen. So weit waren sie nicht von Stiles Jeep entfernt.  
„Ich hasse dich Scott!“ rief noch über seine Schulter in Richtung der Wölfe.  
„Nein tust du nicht!“ rief er zurück. Das war genau der Moment in dem Stiles über eine Wurzel stolperte und auf die Nase fiel.  
Scott wollte schon zu ihm eilen, ebenso wie Derek aber eine erhobene Hand und ein unsicherer Versuch sich wieder aufzurichten hinderte sie daran.  
„Ein Wort und ich misch dir Wolfswurz in dein Trinken!“ drohte er und warf einen ernsten Blick in die Richtung von Derek und Scott. Der Blick von dem Menschen machte deutlich, dass die Warnung auch für Derek galt. Dieser verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust, während Scott beschwichtigend die Arme hob und ein Schmunzeln unterdrückte.  
„Verschwindet schon! Der Wagen ist nur 10 Minuten entfernt, falls mich etwas angreift werde ich schon schreien wie ein kleines Mädchen!“ versicherte er und machte sich wieder auf dem Weg.  
Scott wartete mit Derek solange bis sein bester Freund komplett außerhalb seiner Sicht geraten war. Ernst dann drehte er sich um und deutete Derek an ihn zu folgen. Aber das brauchte es gar nicht, der Mann war seinem Alpha nicht von der Seite gewichen. Auch nicht als Scott anfing zu laufen.  
„Was hast du in den letzten drei Monaten gemacht?“ fragte Scott den anderen ohne zu ihm zu sehen.  
Derek schwieg für einen kurzen Moment, schien aber keinen wirklich Grund darin zu schweigen.  
„Ich war ungefähr einen Monat mit Braeden unterwegs. Ich habe es mal wieder versaut und bin dann alleine weiter gezogen. Ich war in Afrika für ein paar Wochen und habe dort mit einem Rudel Werlöwen gelebt, die Probleme mit Jägern hatten. Dann bin ich nach Europa um mich dort mit einem alten Bekannten zu treffen, der mir mehr über meine... Entwicklung... sagen kann. Er war bereits tot. Von da bin ich zu Coras Rudel und habe den Rest der Zeit mit ihr verbracht, bis mich ein Anruf von Braeden hier her zurück gebracht hat.“ erklärte er und sprang zusammen mit Scott über einen Baumstamm, beide rollten ab nur um dann weiter zu laufen.  
„Wie geht es Cora?“ fragte Scott und machte einen kleinen Satz zur Seite um nicht durch ein Wasserloch zu laufen, auch wenn es nicht sonderlich tief war wollte er doch keine nassen Füße.  
„Ihr geht es super, sie hat ihren Alpha geheiratet und macht jetzt ihr Studium zu ende.“  
„Wow... wünsche ihr alles gute von mir.“ lachte Scott und wurde etwas langsamer. Er versuchte nicht beleidigt zu sein, dass er keine Einladung von ihr bekommen hatte. Aber es war wahrscheinlich besser. Ein fremder Alpha auf einer Werwolfhochzeit war vermutlich keine gute Idee. Zumal Satomi bereits erklärt hatte, dass viele Wolfsrudel ziemlich territorial sind. Er schien eine Ausnahme von der Regel zu sein.  
„Habe ich hier etwas wichtiges verpasst in den letzten 3 Monaten?“ fragte nun Derek, auch ein wenig an Scotts Geschichte interessiert.  
„Wir wurden nicht vom Übernatürlichen überrannt, falls du das meinst. Stiles hat angefangen sich ebenfalls als Druide zu versuchen. Nachdem Deaton ihm die Grundregeln erklärt hatte, denkt er kaum noch an etwas anderes. Er ist wirklich schnell, vor allem im Umgang mit Eisenhut und Eberesche. Sonst hast du nichts verpasst.“  
Als Scott erwähnte das Stiles nun zum Druiden ausgebildet wurde musste er lächeln. Es war wirklich der beste platz für den Jungen. Er war einfach zu schlau um ständig hinter Scott zu stehen, nun war er auf den besten Weg Scotts Berater zu werden, obwohl eigentlich hatte er diese Stellung bereits Inne.

Sie hatten sich nicht sonderlich beeilt, dennoch hatten sie die Strecke von 4 Meilen innerhalb von 10 Minuten zurückgelegt.  
Scott war sich sicher das Derek schon nach der Hälfte des Weges ahnte wohin es ging und er sollte Recht behalten.Sie kamen aus dem Unterholz und standen dann vor dem Nemeton.  
„Ok...das... ist seltsam, seit wann ist das so?“ fragte Derek nervös und betrachtete den alten Baum. Obwohl er so alt gar nicht mehr war. Der Baumstumpf, welcher einen Durchmesser von über zwei Meter besaß, war noch immer da, aber in seiner Mitte wuchs ein kleiner Baum empor. Es war später Herbst, dennoch hatte er grüne Blätter und eine saftige Rinde. Der Baum sah aus als käme er aus einem Frühlingswald.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben seit der Opfer einen Bogen um den Baum gemacht. Niemand von uns wollte daran erinnert werden, das wir beinahe unsere Eltern hier verloren haben. Aber...“  
„Was?“ fragte Derek überraschend schroff.  
Scott verzog unwillig das Gesicht und machte von dem Stamm einige Schritt zurück.  
„Es... es ist...“  
„Scott!“ In dem viertel Jahr war Derek definitiv nicht geduldiger geworden.  
„Satomi hat mir gezeigt wie ich mein Rudel finden kann. In meinem Geist.“  
„Was hat das mit dem Nemeton zu tun! Was ist los?!“ fuhr er wieder auf und griff nach Scotts Schulter als würde er ihn schütteln wollten. Stattdessen drückte er sie nur kräftig genug um bei einem Menschen blaue Flecke zu hinterlassen.  
„Du musst die ganze Geschichte kennen, sonst macht das ganze keinen Sinn!“ fuhr Scott auf und rieb sich den Nacken.  
„Wie viele Bänder hast du in deinem Kopf?“ fragte Scott den anderen Mann. Der blinzelte nur kurz und zählte dann die Mitglieder auf.  
„Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Liam, Kira, ein weiterer Mensch den ich nicht kenne und noch Isaac aber das ist gebrochen.“ zählte er auf und sah nun doch leicht besorgt zu seinem Alpha.  
„Nun wenn ich spüre noch ein weiteres. Es ist unheimlich. Ich habe nur acht im Rudel, es ist Wahnsinn aber das neunte Band ist vom Nemeton.“ erklärte er und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und dann über das Gesicht. Derek schwieg eine ganze Weile und das erste mal konnte Scott nicht sagen was in seinem Kopf vorging. Er hatte nicht mal eine leise Idee.  
„Du denkst ich bin verrückt oder?“ fragte der junge Alpha nervös und sah wieder zum Nemeton.  
„Was?...Nein! Scott, ich halte dich nicht für verrückt!“ beeilte er sich zu sagen und führte den anderen Mann weg vom Baum.  
„Wie kommst du darauf das ich dich für irre halte?“  
„Es ist ein Baum!“ Scott hielt sich selbst für wahnsinnig, das er überhaupt daran dachte die gleiche Verbindung zu einem Baum zu haben, wie zu seinem Rudel.  
„Dieser Baum war bis vor einem Jahr tot, Scott und dennoch ist in der Mitte ein Baum, der aussieht als wüchse er da schon seit mindestens 15 Jahren, dabei sind gerade mal 3 Monate vergangen. Wenn ich etwas für verrückt halte dann ist es dieser Baum!“ versicherte Derek dem anderen und drängte ihn weiter.  
„Was sagt Deaton dazu?“ fragte Derek bevor er sich wieder von Scott trennte und die beiden sich auf den Rückweg machten, aber dieses Mal mit einem Umweg. Sie mussten noch immer das Gebiet kontrollieren.  
„Er vermutet das es mit meinem Status als wahrer Alpha zusammen hängt und der Nemeton mich als Wächter dieses Gebietes anerkennt. Oder das es daran liegt das ich mich selbst geopfert habe um Jennifer aufzuhalten, oder das ich einfach nur der Alpha dieses Gebietes bin. Kurz er weiß es auch nicht, behält den Baum aber im Auge und hört sich ein wenig um.“ Es war schon überraschend das Deaton überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. Normalerweise sprach er immer in Rätseln oder brachte Scott dazu die Antworten selbst zu finden. Das es dieses Mal nicht so war machte Scott eine scheiß Angst und dieses leise Flüstern in seinen Gedanken, wenn er sich mal auf das Band zum Baum konzentrierte machte die Sache auch nicht besser.  
„War das bei dir auch so?“  
„Was? Die Sache mit dem Nemeton? Nein. Für mich war das Ding nur ein alter Rübenkeller!“ versicherte Derek und klopfte Scott beruhigend auf die Schulter.  
Scott konnte den kleinen Sprung von Dereks Herzen hören als er den Keller erwähnte. Paige! Derek trauerte noch immer um sie.

Den Rest des Weges legten die beide Wölfe schweigend zurück, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Scotts waren bei dem verdammten Baum und Dereks bei seinem Alpha. Er spürte die Sorge durch das Band und konnte die leichte Angst und Nervosität riechen.  
Die Beiden trennten sich und ging in eine jeweils andere Richtung. Scott ging wieder zurück zu Stiles Jeep und Derek machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt, ins Loft.  
Kurz bevor sie sich trennten hatte Scott Derek noch informiert, dass das Rudel jeden Freitag einen gemeinsamen Abend verbrachten, für gewöhnlich schauten sie sich dann einen Film an, oder kochten zusammen. Manchmal zwang Lydia sie auch zu lernen sehr zu Malias Ärgernis. Zu Vollmondnächten jedoch half jeder Malia und Liam die Kontrolle zu behalten. 

Als Scott wieder beim Jeep angekommen war schüttelte er nur erheitert den Kopf. Stiles war im Jeep eingeschlafen und missbrauchte Scotts Jacke als eine Decke. Aber wenigstens saß er bereits auf dem Beifahrersitz. Scott öffnete also leise die Tür nahm drehte den Schlüssel und startete den Wagen um nach Hause zu fahren. Seine Maschine stand vor dem Haus der Stilinskis.  
Für gewöhnlich schlief Scott allerdings einfach bei Stiles im Gästezimmer. Der Sherriff wusste das sie das Gebiet ab liefen und hatte Scott mehr als deutlich gesagt, dass er jederzeit willkommen war.  
Als Scott den Jeep vor dem Haus parkte überlegte er erst, ob er Stiles einfach in sein Zimmer tragen sollte. Entschied sich aber schnell dagegen und weckte seinen Freund stattdessen.  
„Kumpel wir sind wieder zuhause!“ sanft rüttelte Scott den nur wenig jüngeren Mann wach.  
Stiles hob kaum merklich den Kopf und sah sich verschlafen um.  
Er grummelte etwas, das nicht mal Scott mit seinem Wolfsgehör verstand. Aber wie es schien brauchte er es auch gar nicht verstehen. Stiles raffte sich aus seiner leicht gekrümmten, unbequem wirkenden Position auf, stieg aus dem Wagen und sah fragend zu Scott.  
„Ich fahre nach Hause.“ war alles was er sagte, er wusste bereits was Stiles mit seinem Blick fragen wollte. Aber nein er würde nicht die Nacht bei den Stilinskis verbringen, auch wenn das Angebot wirklich verlockend war. Aber er musste wirklich noch etwas für seinen Test am nächsten Tag tun. Zum Glück brauchte er als Werwolf nicht annähern so viel Schlaf wie ein Mensch.  
Er schwang sich also auf seine Maschine, verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln von Stiles und fuhr nach Hause.  
Seine Mutter war nicht zuhause, aber das war nichts ungewöhnliches, sie arbeitete zur Zeit Nachtschicht und würde wohl erst heim kommen wenn bereits die Sonne aufging. Scott ging in die Küche, machte sich Kaffee auch wenn er wusste das Koffein bei ihm ebenso wenig wirkte wie Alkohol oder andere Drogen, aber manchmal war der Placebo-Effekt alles was er brauchte und ihm Gegensatz zu ihm, brauchte seine Mutter vielleicht etwas von dem dunklem Heißgetränk.  
Also klemmte er sich hinter seine Bücher und versuchte diesen dummen Baum aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben und stattdessen Biologie und Chemie in seinen Kopf zu bekommen.  
Nur mit mäßigen Erfolg, aber der Gedanke das Derek zurück war beruhigte ihn genug um wenigstens über seinen Notizen einzuschlafen und den Baum wenigstens soweit auszublenden das dieser grüne Strang in seinem Kopf hinter einem friedlichen Traum verblasste.


	2. Problems

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Scott durch das Vibrieren seines Handys geweckt. Seit seinem Wolfsgehör hatte er darauf verzichtet einen Klingelton zu verwenden, anderen falls hätte er gewiss schon einen Gehörsturz gehabt.  
Scott grummelte verschlafen und schoss in die Waagerechte als er sich daran erinnerte das er nicht nur Schule hatte, nein erschrieb auch noch zwei Arbeiten und er war beim lernen eingepennt, mal wieder.  
Unwillig stemmte er sich von seinen unbequemen Schlafplatz, von seinem Schreibtisch nach oben, schnappte sich einige Klamotten und machte sich für die Schule fertig.  
Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, ertönte auch die Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihn mahnte nicht zu spät zu kommen.  
„Komme!“ rief er nach unten und ließ seinen Worten Taten folgen.  
Er schnappte sich schnell eines der Toaste, gab seiner Mutter einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und war dann aus der Haustür raus, auf seinem Bike, auf dem Weg zur Schule.

In der Schule wurde er bereits von Stiles und Malia erwartet.  
„Scott!“ rief Stiles und winkte ihn zu sich herüber. Malia lächelte ihm ebenfalls zur Begrüßung entgegen, sagte aber nichts.  
„Du siehst furchtbar aus!“ stellte Stiles fest und klopfte seinen besten Freund auf die Schultern.  
„Danke Stiles, mir geht es bestens.“ schnaubte Scott zurück und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Mauer um auf die anderen zu warten. Scott nutzte die Chance seine Nase noch mal in sein Biobuch zu stecken und versuchte gleichzeitig Stiles zuzuhören, während dieser Malia zum wiederholten male Integralrechnung erklärte. Da schrieben sie heute ebenfalls eine Arbeit und die hatte Scott vollkommen vergessen. Er war so was von am Arsch!  
Der junge Alpha holte tief Luft und fand sich mit seinem Schicksal ab, diese Arbeiten zu vermasseln. Besonders als schon wieder dieser nervige Baum etwas verströmte das sehr an Komfort erinnerte. Als wolle er Scott beruhigen. Es hatte den gegenteiligen Effekt, es machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig auch nur den Gedanken zu hegen, dass dieser Baum seine Gefühle verstand und ihn trösten wollte.  
„....tt, ….ott....SCOTT!“ erst nach dem dritten Mal schaffte es Stiles seinen Freund aus einer Art Trance zu rufen. Der Wolf blinzelte kurz, sah auf die Uhr und eilte dann Stiles hinterher, der bereits drohte das sie zu spät sein würden. 

Selbst wenn Scott nicht die Nase eines Wolfes hätte und die Sorge riechen würde, war sie offensichtlich. Neben Derek und Deaton war Stiles der einzige der noch wusste, das Scott eine Verbindung zum Nemeton hatte.  
Sie alle waren sich einig, dass das nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Dieser Baum hatte nie etwas Gutes gebracht. Schon gar nicht nach dem Darach. Schon wieder spürte Scott einen leichten Impuls vom Baum, aber dieses Mal wirkte es eher ängstlich und appellierte an seinen Alpha ihn zu schützen.  
Scott versuchte den Drang so gut es ging zu unterdrücken und sich stattdessen auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, die er gerade vor sich zu liegen hatte.  
Überraschender Weise war sie einfacher als gedacht. Die Fragen glichen genau denen, die in der letzten Stunde mündlich abgefragt wurden. Erleichtert kreuzte Scott die richtigen Antworten an und drehte sein Blatt wieder um, als Zeichen das er fertig war.

Der Rest der Schule verlief relativ ruhig. Auch wenn Scott mit seinen Gedanken eher bei dem Baum war, als wirklich im Unterricht. Desöfteren hatte ihn Stiles darauf angesprochen, aber er wusste ja selbst nicht was mit ihm los war.  
Diese Sache mit dem Nemeton machte ihn nervös und das zu recht. Aber es brachte ihn wirklich aus der Ruhe. Scott war eigentlich jemand, der in allem das Positive sah, es war meist Stiles oder Derek der ihn davor bewahrte zu vertrauensselig zu sein. Aber gerade fühlte sich Scott als wenn ein Sturm aufzieht den er aufhalten muss. Es war einfach ein Drang den er nicht stoppen konnte. Es war nicht nur sein Wolf der nervös auf und ab tigerte sondern er selbst fand einfach keine Ruhe.  
Es war sinnlos alles auf den Nemeton zu schieben, sicher das war ein riesiger Grund seiner Besorgnis. Aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm auch das etwas hier war, das hier nicht her gehörte. 

Nach der Schule fuhr Scott schnell nach hause um Geld zu holen, nur um dann zum Chinesen zu fahren um dort etwas essbares für seine Mutter zu holen. Er hat die SMS in Chemie bekommen, kurz nach dem er seinen Test abgegeben hatte, in dem wissen ihn wahrscheinlich wiederholen zu müssen.  
Scott müsste eigentlich noch zum Training aber das konnte warten. Seine Mutter hingegen eher nicht. Der Werwolf wusste, dass sie ihm nur schrieb wenn sie halb am verhungern war und das war der Fall wenn im Krankenhaus die Hölle los war. 

Als Scott auf den Parkplatz fuhr sah er bereits das Ausmaß des Chaos welches ihn gewiss drinnen erwartete. Selbst mit seinem Bike hatte er Probleme einen Platz zu finden, der nicht mit einem Auto besetzt war.

Sobald er ins Krankenhaus ging schlug ihm der Geruch nach Blut, Desinfektionsmittel, Sorge und Angst entgegen.  
Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Mutter. Er fand sie auf der Kinderstation, über ein Kind gebeugt um die Temperatur zu messen und die Augen zu kontrollieren.  
„Mum? Was ist hier los?“ fragte der junge Mann.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Seit einer Woche tauchen ständig Kinder in der Notaufnahme auf. Sie sind über Nacht plötzlich krank geworden, Lungenentzündung. Die Kinder schlagen auf die Medikamente nicht an. Es ist beinahe so als würde ihr komplettes Immunsystem versagen.“ Es war offensichtlich das Melissa verzweifelt war.  
„Ich dachte Lungenentzündungen sind nicht ansteckend.“ Scotts Blick wanderte mitleidig rüber zu dem kleinen Mädchen. Sie war vielleicht 5 oder 6.  
„Die arme Frau. Ihr jüngster Sohn liegt bereits im Koma und jetzt auch noch die Kleine.“ Scotts Mutter schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf.  
Scotts Nasenflügel blähten sich aber der Geruch war anders als erwartet.  
„Mum? Das ist doch eigentlich eine Krankheit oder?“ verwundert nickte die Krankenschwester.  
„Dieses Mädchen ist nicht krank, sie riecht seltsam, aber nicht so wie normale Menschen riechen die krank sind.“ Erklärte der Werwolf und rieb sich nachdenklich den Nacken. Was war das für ein Geruch.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“ ein Blick in das Gesicht ihres Sohnes reichte um die Antwort zu kennen. Ja er war sich sicher. Scott war öfters im Krankenhaus er kannte jeden Geruch den man hier finden kann. Das Scott einen Geruch nicht einordnen konnte verhieß nichts gutes.  
Melissa fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah auf das Mädchen runter.  
„Kannst du die anderen Kinder kontrollieren?“ Scott nickte und eilte seiner Mutter hinter her noch immer mit der Tüte in der Hand. 

Melissa führte ihren Sohn durch einige Türen auf die Intensiv. Dort wieder in ein Folienzelt.  
Scotts Atem stockte. Hier lagen mindestens zwei duzend Kinder. Das piepen der Monitore war nicht ganz im Takt der Herzschläge, die Atmung der Kinder war schwach, röchelnd und mit Schmerz verbunden. Alleine das was seine Sinne ihm sagten ließ ihn den Schmerz der Kinder spüren.  
Scott ging in den Raum und schloss seine Augen. In Gedanken stellte er sich jeden Geruch als eine Art Rauch oder Qualm vor, nur in verschiedenen Farben. Schmerz war violett, Krankheit grün, Trauer grau, Freude gelb, Erregung braun, Zorn rot und Gift blau wie Wolfsbann. Hier in diesem Raum war kein grün. Er roch einfach keine Krankheit er roch den Schmerz und die Trauer sowie einige andere Sachen über die sich der Wolf gerade keine Gedanken machen wollte.  
Scott drehte sich zu seiner Mutter und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Seine Mutter seufzte, schien aber nicht ganz zu wissen ob die Freude darüber, dass es keine Krankheit war oder die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten größer war.  
„Kennst du irgendetwas das so etwas auslösen kann?“ fragte sie aber Scott konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
„Nein, aber vielleicht kann Deaton uns weiter helfen.“ Schlug Scott vor und drückte seiner Mutter das Essen in die Hand.  
„Iss etwas. Ich rufe Deaton an und bitte ihn vorbei zu kommen.“ Demonstrativ holte Scott sein Handy heraus und wählte die Nummer der Tierklinik. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Tierarzt ging ans Telefon. 

Sobald Scott die Situation erklärt hatte reichte er sein Handy weiter an seine Mutter für den medizinischen Teil. Wie bereits erwartet musste sein Chef doch persönlich ins Krankenhaus kommen. Scott sollte in der Zeit auf die Klinik aufpassen. Scott verabschiedete sich von seiner Mutter und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Er bat auch Stiles vorbei zu kommen. Vielleicht wusste der ja irgendetwas, immerhin hatte der das Bestarium der Argents kopiert.

Die Fahrt zur Klinik verlief ohne weitere Ereignisse. Als er ankam stand eine ältere Frau vor der Tür, ebenso wie Stiles der sich herzlich um die kleinen Welpen kümmerte.  
„Tut mir leid das ich so spät bin. Dem Doc ist etwas dazwischen gekommen, aber er hat mir bereits gesagt um was es geht.“ Sagte Scott und gab der Frau die Hand bevor er auf schloss. Genau wie Scott half Stiles die Welpen rein zu tragen bemüht dieses herzzerreißende winseln zu ignorieren.  
Scott verließ sich erneut auf seine Sinne die kleinen Dinger zu unter suchen.  
Stiles unterhielt sich weiter mit der Frau bis Scott mit den Hunden fertig war. Sie waren vollkommen auf den Alpha fixiert, kuschelten sich an seinen Bauch in dem Versuch Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung zu erhalten. Auch wenn das seine Arbeit etwas erschwerte konnte er die Frau schnell beruhigen mit der Nachricht, das die kleinen Kerle vollkommen gesund waren und die Impfung überstanden hatten. Die einzige Herausforderung war sie wieder in den Korb zu bekommen. 

Als die Frau weg war sah Stiles mit diesem hämischen Grinsen zu ihm auf.  
„Reagieren alle Hunde so auf dich? Bist halt der Alpha und ihr Papi.“ Das Grinsen wurde breiter als Stiles Scotts unwilligen Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Es sind Welpen die sind nun mal anhänglich. Aber nein, einige Hunde mögen mich absolut nicht. Laut Deaton sind das wohl ebenfalls Alphas und haben Angst vor mir.“ erklärte Scott ungerührt, er war aber dankbar das Stiles ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte.

„So da wir nun alleine, ungestört und ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit für dich sind, kannst du deinem besten Freund endlich mal sagen was zum Teufel mit dir los ist! Und sag jetzt nicht es geht dir gut. Das nimmt dir nicht mal mehr Mason ab und der ist kein Wolf und kennt dich kaum!“ 

Scott seufzte und setzte sich auf den Metalltisch.  
„Es... es ist der Nemeton.“  
„Was ist damit?“  
„Du kannst doch auch das Rudel sehen, wenn du dich darauf konzentrierst.“ Scott wartete nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort. Er kannte sie bereits. Deaton hatte es ihnen schließlich allen gezeigt.  
Nach dem Derek entführt wurde, hatten sie bereits angefangen daran zu arbeiten, das wenigstens Scott wusste wenn etwas mit seinem Rudel nicht stimmte.  
Nachdem dann auch noch Scott und Kira entführt wurden, durften alle an dem Training teilnehmen. Es hatte nicht mal lange gedauert und sie wussten wie sie ihre Verbindung untereinander visualisieren konnten.  
„Ich kann ihn ebenfalls sehen und spüren... er ist beinahe wie einer von euch. Ich kann seine Gefühle spüren und vor hin hat er versucht mich zu beruhigen. Es macht mich verrückt zu wissen das ein Baum solch eine Verbindung zu mir hat!“ Stiles Herz machte nur kurz einen Sprung, während er kurz die Augen schloss und Scotts Schulter drückte um ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Was übermittelt er dir jetzt?“ fragte er zwar, aber schien die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen zu wollen.  
Scott schwieg und legte eine Hand auf die seines besten Freundes. Es hatte schon immer etwas beruhigendes, jetzt wo sie wirklich ein Rudel waren, war die Beruhigende Wirkung sogar noch stärker. Sie gab Scott neue Kraft.  
„Er... hat angst. Er bittet mich um Schutz.“ leicht verzweifelt sah der junge Mann auf seine Hände und spielte mit seinen Fingern.  
„Wie lange ist das schon so?“ fragte Stiles ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Urteils in der Stimme.  
„Seit fast zwei Wochen und ich habe das Gefühl das sein Drängen von Tag zu Tag stärker wird. Und seitdem ich gestern mit Derek da war, kann ich an nichts anderes denken als dorthin zurückzukehren.“


End file.
